Double Delight
by MaApDpNlEeSsS
Summary: There is a saying that two is always better than one…but for Hikari, two might just be too much for her to handle! Can she handle the wooing of not one, but two of the most dangerous people in Wonderland? Can Dee and Dum grow up enough to catch her affections? Wanna know the answer to these questions? Well, you're just going to have to read to find out!
1. Kidnapped!

**Me: Hi everyone! MADNESSapple here for the start on one of my side stories. This one features my lovely OC Hikari Flumin as she deals with the those tricky twins, Dee and Dum.**

**Hikari: Yay! A ME story!**

**ME: Yes! And this one was a special request from my good friend, Allora-chan, along with a couple of guests. I just got back from my month of no internet filled christmas break...but anyway I hope you like it! And without further adu…DISCLAIMER!**

**Dum: OK! HNKNA belongs to Quinrose, not Author-chan!**

**Dee: Only the OCs and plot belong to her!**

**Dum &amp; Dee: BE NICE AND REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE!**

**ME: Thank you. I hope you all enjoy this story, and be sure to leave me some feedback or PM me some ideas. University is starting back up soon, and I can us all the help I can get.**

**NOTE: **

**'**_thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

***sound effects***

**_"_****_Dee and Dum speaking at the same time"_**

**R&amp;R people!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It's been…hmmm…I'm guessing a couple of weeks or so since Kida and I have been thrown down the…well, I might as well call it a _rabbit hole_ considering Peter _is_ a rabbit. So far we've settled down, trying to get used to flying bullets and the random shit happening. Let me say, it's been completely bonkers, but we've gotten used to it for the most part.

Kida decided, after much thought, that she would settle in with Julius at the Clocktower.

Her reason?

_'__Julius is the sanest person in this messed up world, and I would like to retain what little sanity I still have.'_

I don't argue with her, but I do make it a thing to visit her from time to time, checking up on her and her hermit of a landlord…ok that was mean. Julius isn't that bad, and he seems ok with Kida living there with him, even if he was reluctant at first. Except for that time when she spring cleaned his place while he was gone to talk with Gowland this one time, and dragged Ace and I into it. It wasn't two hours that he was gone and she had cleaned and organized so well that she had cleaned out a whole room for herself. The look on Julius's face was priceless, and couldn't tell if he was happy or angry or whatever. Kida just looked up at him and said that she was doing it because she wanted a way to thank him for his hospitality. It also helped that she unintentionally threw in her natural cuteness and sunshiny smile into the mix, leaving him speechless.

In the end, Julius just blushed a little and asked her to make him some coffee as he went back to work. I think he was happy, but he's too shy to say it. I think Kida got the message though, as she just smiled and did as he asked before going back to her sketch book. I won't say it, but I think those two look cute together. Ace agrees with me on this, and Gowland was quick to notice the last time me and him visited together. He's hoping something happens between those two.

Speaking of Gowland, he's basically my boss now, and also my landlord. Yup! I settled down in the Amusement Park, and I'm now a full time worker at the Bakery, making sweet eats for hungry stomachs. I am so happy!

Of course, not everyone was as pleased with these arrangements as I was. Blood wasn't the happiest puppy when I told him I was moving to Gowland's domain. He didn't show it, but I could tell (He has a better poker face than me). It kind of went something like this:

_'__Although I don't enjoy losing something to Mary, of all people, I cannot stop you. You may go where you please…but you must attend my tea parties. That is non-negotiable. '_

And so, with the pleading of Dee and Dum in the background, I promised that I would visit often and attend every tea party if I happen to have the time.

For now, it's really cool living at the Amusement Park too! I can ride all the rides I want, and Gowland was even nice enough to give me my own little place to live at, at the edge of his territory. It was an old, fixer-upper of a place, but he fixed it up for me. Wasn't that super sweet of him? As a thank you, I made him a couple of different homemade pies, straight from Grandma's recipe book. However, when I went to deliver these pies to him, he just so happened to have Boris with him, who said that it wasn't fair that the 'Old Man' get something and he didn't. (I also learned that it was Boris that helped with fixing the house. Aww...) that statement somehow lead the three of us to the grocery store and back, where I ended up cooking a meal for the three of us. A strange set of circumstance, sure, but it was fun all the same. Seeing them enjoy the food I worked so hard to make made me happy. And we all had pie for desert~

But enough about that, because that's not where I am at the moment. Right now, I'm being carried over the shoulder of an adult Dee while his brother, Dum (also an adult) walks in front of him, my bag over his shoulder as he holds my legs so I don't KICK THE SNOT OUT OF THEM! And by the looks of it, we are headed straight toward the Mansion, if the scent of tea and cake in the air (I might actually be smelling myself), and the hat-like decoration on the top of the house I see over my shoulder in the distance over the tree tops has anything to say. And there is absolutely NO ONE AROUND!

Why is this happening, you ask?

Well, I WAS working before this…

(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o

_"__Here's your bill, Miss" I say as I lay the little plate on the table and take up their dirty dishes. It's a rather cozy day, not too slow or too fast, just enough to keep me light on my feet. Most of the people are getting to-go sweets today, because Gowland just opened a new ride and everyone is excited to see it, so there aren't many people sitting, maybe or a couple or two. No one is in any particular hurry today, and there's about three or so more hours until closing time. I can't help but let out a yawn, and cover my mouth up with my hand._

_I walk to the counter, drop off the dishes in the window, and pick up the next two orders out of the serving widow for tables 5 (a piece of lemon pie and a cup of Darjeeling tea) and 8 (two apple tarts and a hot apple cider), and proceed to drop them off at their respected tables before walking back to pick up the tab from the previous table, and I notice the generous tip that the customer left for me. Sweet. _

***DING-BAM!***

_I jolt and spin as the bell at the front door chimes and opens with a crash, and I have to brace myself when I'm slammed in the gut with two solid boyish bodies, one dressed in red and the other in blue. _

**_"_****_Kari-chan!"_**

_The force causes my arms to fly up and me to fall back, my butt hitting the edge of the table (OW!) before sliding onto the table. Luckily, the tables in this place are super sturdy (and doesn't crash to the floor upon impact of my big butt), and it leaves me in the awkward position with my legs spread and two little wriggle buggers in between them while they wrap their arms around my midsection (if that's that you call the area that isn't covered in boob) and snuggle and nuzzle into my chest and neck. (I swear…all males are born pervs) _

_All around me is slight laugher and some girlish cooing (Some think it's funny, some think it's cute) from my coworkers and some of the daily regulars, as this is almost a normal (however you define that) occurrence that these two charge me at any given time. Some of the newcomers, however, are either dead quiet or whispering not so quietly. I can hear the voices of all the people around me in a big jumble, and it goes a little something like this:_

_"__They're back again to see Miss Hikari. How cute!"_

_"__Aren't those two the Bloody Twins?!"_

_"__Oh, how darling!"_

_"__They visit every day, don't they?"_

_I roll my eyes at everyone's gibber-gabber and let my arms drop around their shoulders lazily. I take a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm my thumping heart, before catching them both in a headlock. _

_"__Geez, you two!" I exclaim as I squeeze my arms around them. Some of the coworkers burst into laughter as I try to suffocate them. (Not really. I'm just playing with them.) They squirm, but I'm not letting them go that easily, "What have I told you about ambushing me on work hours!"_

_After a couple of seconds, Dum manages to get a little loose and turns his head up, grinning at me, "You told us not to!"_

_"__But, we figured it be ok, cuz your shift is almost over, right?" Dee finishes, copying his brother._

_I sigh and roll my eyes again. These two I swear, "Wrong-o. I still have three hours before this shift ends, you dorks."_

**_"_****_Awww!"_**

_"__Actually", interjects a giggling Su, as she wipes at her watery eyes "Your shift was over a while ago, wasn't it? And if I remember right, you were working before your shift even started, weren't you?"_

_"__Was I?" I ask, and pause to think about that. I'm used to hard work, so extended periods of working are normal to me, and I barely notice the time, "Ah, That's right. We had a rush during the Noon shift and Avery came rushing to my house yelling 'Everyone is in a tizzy!' or something like that. So I came over here right away."_

_"__And you've been working ever since!" interjects the voice of Mr. Bill, my boss, as he pokes his head out of the serving window. "You keep working triple shifts and you're gunna pass out on me. Don't want people thinking I overwork my employees!" _

_I push the boys out of my lap and stand, straightening out my uniform before putting my hands playfully on my hips, "Hey, I couldn't help that after that was __**my**__ Afternoon shift, or the fact that Riley is out sick this shift."_

_Mr. Bill disappears from the window, and reappears walking out the door and into the serving area. He walks up to me and playfully pinches and pulls my cheeks "It didn't matter that Riley was sick. We had plenty of workers already here! You could already be home, catching up on the sleep you're probably missing, but instead you're here, giving me hell I don't need!"_

_"__Ow! Shtop dat!"_

_"__I'll stop as soon as you stop being a cheeky punk and listen to good advice from people who give a actually damn!"_

_"__Ya noe yhu lof meh! Who elsh puz uh wif yur shioth!"_

_"__I'd love to smack you around a couple of times!"_

_I swat his hands away, "Are you really going to be that boss who argues about working ethnics with one worker who wants to work her ass off? Really?"_

_I try to dodge but arm, but my head gets caught in the same headlock I put the twins in, and my boss noogies my noggin with his floury fist._

_"__Ah! No! You're getting dough in my hair! You-AHHH-BASTARD!"_

_He laughs, "Serves you right! Maybe you'll listen from now on!" _

_Everyone who works here or comes on a regular basis knows that Mr. Bill and I are both hard working and VERY hard-headed, and we don't take shit from anyone. So we relatively get along but don't at the same time, and that results in us playfully butting heads from time to time. Su and the rest of my coworkers openly laugh at our slight rough housing, along with what little customers we have. I mean, it IS funny right? _

_Dee and Dum look on with slight curiosity, heads tilted in unison. They look like they want to join in/stop it (they are strangely protective of me for some odd reason), but aren't sure about it._

_ "__So wait, Kari-chan's been working for three straight Time periods in a row?!" Dee suddenly exclaims, eyes wide in astonishment. He looks over at his brother, "We could never do that, right Brother?"_

_"__Yeah, we would be bored out of our minds!" Dum laughs, and then has a look on his face that says he just thought of something, "Hey, but aren't you tired, Kari-chan? We wouldn't be able to keep our eyes open of we worked like you did, right Brother?"_

_"__Right!"_

_I manage to escape Mr. Bill's headlock of death and look over at the two of them, "It's not a matter of 'can' or 'can't', boys. It's a matter of what's gotta be done-"_

_"__And I can't agree with you more, but you've DONE plenty for now." Mr. Bill says, not letting me finish answering the question. He then lets out a sigh, "Look, I know you like working, and I'm loving you're work ethic, but lately, you've been working yourself to the bone, doing multiple shifts in a row, taking whatever I bull I dish out without even bitching once. You got some tough stuff in ya', I'll give you that."_

_Well…yeah I guess. Working keeps my mind off worrying and getting depressed on how to get home. I think I know myself pretty well, and I know if I sit still for long extended periods of time my mine will wonder off in useless directions…so I just keep myself busy with work. Plus a little extra dough in my pocket is always nice, if you know what I mean._

_ "__Now, I know you haven't been here for very long, and you're still adjusting and all…" he continues, "but damn it you need a vacation! GO HOME!"_

_"__And I will", I say as I turn around, then grin as I look back over my shoulder at him "As soon as the next shift ends. I still have three hours~"_

_"__Damn it! There's no reasoning with you-"_

**_"_****_Hey, mister!"_**

_Before my boss and I start another empty argument (that apparently isn't getting us anywhere, as you can see), I turn just in time to see the twins rush right up in Mr. Bill's personal space. He raises and eyebrow, and if he had a face to make expressions with, he would be giving those two a serious case of 'WTF?'_

_"__You want Kari-chan to take a break, right?" Dum asks. _

_Mr. Bill goes to open his mouth to answer, but Dee beats him to the punch._

_"__We're good at taking breaks! So…"_

**_"_****_We wanna help you~"_**

_The last sentence was said in almost a dark, creepy unison, and by the mischievous, no good shit eating smiles on both of their faces, I am SO not liking where this is going. NOPE! Do NOT like the sound of this…AT ALL._

_Mr. Bill hums and gives them a look over, "You two are those Bloody Twins right? What do you have in mind?"_

_Their smiles widen (SHIT. EATING. I SWEAR.), and they motion for him to bend down, where they whisper whatever sinuous idea had popped into their little minds. And by the laughter Mr. Bill lets out when he calls Su over and whispers in her ear, and her responding giggle as she leaves to go into the back, I can tell that shit is about to get real…REALLY QUICK! _

_I take a deep breath and a step back, "OK, whatever it is you guys are cooking up, the answer is-" _

_"__Ready Brother?"_

_"__Right, Brother! Let's go!"_

**_*POP*_**

_A sound similar to popping two bubbles of bubble wrap at the same time sounds of, and a thick film of smoke envelopes the room, a mix of red and blue that folds together into a purple that clouds my vision and makes me cough. I try to wave away the smoke, but before I have the chance to react, I am grabbed by the waist by two relatively big hands and thrown up and over._

_"__AH-OPH!" _

_I let out a yell in surprise, but stop midways as something jabs into my stomach. I frantically look around and, after the smoke clears notice that I'm higher off the ground than normal, on the shoulder of some guy who happens to have long blackish hair tied up in a ponytail and is wearing a rather expensive jet black looking suit with a blue tie. Beside him is another man, dressed similar only with a red tie. _

_I'm so stunned that it takes me a minute to recognize them._

_"__This is a kidnapping!" calls out the blue one as he squeezes his arm around my waist. His fingers poke into my ribs, and I let out a squeak of laughter._

_"__EEK-AHA! DEE!"_

_"__Yeah, so…pfft…no one move!" finishes the red one as he laughs. I frantically wriggle, legs kicking out and fist smacking against Dee's back. Dum catches my legs so that they don't hit anyone_

_ "__Let go! DUM!" I exclaim, pounding harder onto Dee. But it does no good for me, because he doesn't even react to my punches. I though my punches packed more punch, but it's barely putting a dent in this guy. (I refuse to admit it out loud, but maybe all the working has tired me out and THAT'S why my punches are having no effect)_

_MEANWHILE, Mr. Bill is having himself a good old time over there, belly bouncing with laughter_

_ "__HA! This is funnier than I thought it would be!" hoots Mr. Bill, and behind him is a tittering Su and Co. as they watch me being carried like a sack of potatoes over Dee's shoulder, "Su! You got her gear like I told ya?"_

_"__Yes sir!" she responds, my huge bag in hand, and hands it over to Dum. I gap at her, astounded by the betrayal._

_"__H-hey! Aren't you guys gunna help me?!" I call out._

_They all smile at me, and say the same thing at the same time. (Basically. They all meant the same, even if they phrased it differently)_

**"****It's for your own good"**

_Dee and Dum laugh, voices a tad deeper thanks to whatever the fuck they did to make themselves older, and proceed to carry me out of the restaurant. I take a deep breath and glare at my boss and coworkers._

_"__TRAITORS!"_

(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o

And that's what happened

So here I am, kinda sorta chilling for the moment (actually resting would be a better word) because no matter how I try or how hard I hit, or how hard I yank at hair (I only tried that once, but it resulted in them figuring out that Dee has his fingers on my ticklish spot) they simply refuse to let me go. It's not like I've quit trying, though, and I take a deep breath to give it another go.

"Boys! Put me down already!" I exclaim, smacking my fist again into Dee's spine and shoulder blade. I let out a cry of surprise/laughter and squirm when Dee shifts and tightens his restraint around my waist, accidently digging his digits into my ticklish spots. I can't help but tightly grasp onto the back of Dee's expensive looking black shirt because **_so help me if they drop me_**-

"Kari-chan! Stop wriggling!" Dee says, "You keep slipping."

"Don't worry! We'll put you down when we get home." Dum continues, "Besides, you couldn't escape even if you _weren't_ tired from working so long."

I sigh, and slightly resign myself to the fact that I'm not being put down for a while now, and decide to go for a different approach, "You're going to hurt yourself, you know that right?"

They pause in their step, **_"From what?"_**

"From carrying my fat ass." I say as I roll my eyes. Ok, so I know that sounds a little harsh, talking about myself like that, but I know I'm not exactly perfect hourglass skinny (where you can put your hands on a person's waist and be crossing fingers in the back skinny.), not with all the sweets and tea I eat…but I know I'm not fat by any means too. I can still pull off a bikini if I ever wanted to wear one. (Which I only did once on a dare from Shiki. I do NOT like all that skin showing. I felt so awkward. I prefer one-pieces…with a t-shirt over it so I can keep my scar covered.)

"What are you talking about, Kari-chan?" Dee asks, and suddenly I'm bounced upward. I catch myself by holding onto his neck, and when I open my eyes (when exactly did I close them?) I'm greeted by sapphire eyes as I'm practically sitting on his arms, and he's holding me much like a mother would cradle a toddler to her chest, only a little lower so our faces are even. I feel my cheeks warm at such a close proximity, "You're really light!"

"Super light, Kari-chan!" Dum says, and I feel a warmth at my back as his arms encircle me (and Dee too, I think?) I can feel his breath at the back of my ear as he speaks, and I can't help but shy away from it and practically curling into Dee's chest, "And brother and I are super strong, don't you know?"

"So don't worry, Kari-chan", Dee whispers in my other one, and pulls me closer. Dum scoots closer as well.

"Don't worry"

_'__W-wait. D-Don't get closer!'_

"We've got you."

_'__C-closer'_

**_"_****_And we won't let you go"_**

_'__T-To close!'_

My nerves are jolting and jumping at the subtle contact between these two, and no matter how I try to shy away, they just get closer. My heart is jumping out of my throat at being practically sandwiched between these two, kinda cute looking men…who are twins…oh fuck my mind WHY?!

_'__NO! No no no no no! This is Dee and Dum we're talking about! Cute little Dee and Dum who like to ambush you when you're not looking and hug on you like hugging is going out of style. They're like…little kids! That's right! Children basically! They just have strange powers to make them look like adults! Really…hot guy…adults…but they are kids, and that's that!'_

_…_

_FUCK!_

"U-Um", I say as I practically swallow my tongue to speak. I'm really bad at situations like this. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and mentally focus on them being the little cute children I'm so used to, and it helps me speak, "C-could you like…gimme some space?"

…

**"****Why?" **they both say, and even with my eyes closed their voices are unarguably _adult male_. It makes my heart thump harder

"W-well…u-um…i-it's just…uh", I stumble over my words. Fuck, brain, work! They are kids. KIDS I SAY!

"You're so warm, Kari-chan." Dum hums, chin resting on my right shoulder, "And you smell nice too. Like sweet things."

I nervously laugh, but it comes out as more than a squeak, "T-That's sweet of you-"

"We like holding you close like this. You're so tiny and cute.", Dee chuckle, and damn it he really needs to not do that right in my ear, especially when my eyes are closed and I'm trying really to remember that he's probably only about fourteen (I think) in a twenty-five year old man's body. (still guessing)

Then they whisper something that makes my eyes shoot open, my heart jumping out of my chest.

**_"_****_We can hear your heartbeat, Kari-chan~"_**

"N-NO!" I shout, and try to wriggle and twist out of their grip, but to no avail, "P-PLEASE! LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! I-I DON'T LIKE THIS! STOP IT!"

The two brothers look down at me with wide eyes, one claret and the other cerulean, surprised at my outburst. It's quiet for a moment afterward, and my heart is calmed a little down after that little panic attack. I cautiously look up at them to find them grinning down at me.

"Ok, we'll let you go"

"But only if you do what we say!"

"W-What! No way!" I exclaim automatically, my eyes widening. There is no way in hell I'm going to be ordered around by kids probably half my age! My pride as an older sister won't allow it! I'm top bitch here! I take this opportunity to get a little space away from Dee by pushing against his chest. Of course that pushes me into Dum, but after pushing enough room between the two I settle in the empty space in the middle and push myself a little higher up using Dee's shoulder as a prop, "I'm the adult here! So put me down!"

Dum lets out an exaggerated sigh, "See, brother? I knew she'd say no"

"Yeah, but we still have her, Brother!" Dee says with a happy smile, "Hmm…Then maybe we should hug her some more!"

"OK!"

"WAHH!" I exclaim as I am practically suffocated by their man-cuddles, my heart pounding a mile a second (minute simply isn't good enough) as they nuzzle my neck and collarbone. When one of them licks and bites my ear (who the fuck does that?!), I simply can't take it anymore!

"OK! Ok, I give!" I cry out.

They pause and move back a little, giving me a little space to breath

**_"_****_Yes, Kari-chan?"_**

I hate saying it, I really hate saying it, but if I don't then I'm going to either pass out or have a heart attack.

I sigh, signing my death warrant, "I'll…do as you say. Just…please…stop."

***POP***

**_"_****_YAY!"_**

Before I can blink, a smoke is around us again and I am suddenly on my own two feet, and before I have the chance to think _'What the FUCK'_, I'm being yanked by my arms by the younger twins this time, one in on Dum's hand, the other in the Dee's, and I'm being dragged along to, I'm guessing, Hatter's Mansion.

…

…

_Oh fuck…what have I done?!_

* * *

**Ohoho! Looks like Hikari is having a time trying to keep Dee and Dum in the 'friend zone', but it looks like the twins have other plans. Now, where do you think this will lead our fair heroine?**

**If you want to find out, the price will be 5 REVIEWS, and this means from all, Guests included. I wanna know what you think and here your ideas on how I possibly could advance this story! I have an idea in mind, but hey, I can take all the advice I can get! I love hearing from you all! **

**A note for you all though: I AM working on other chapters, but I am a university student, so I honestly don't know when I will finish them. So if I have, like 15 review, then that would mean that I would update 2 chapters.**

**That's right! New chapters will now cost 5 reviews each. I will let you all do the math because I REALLY HATE MATH. **

**KEEP BEING WONDERFUL AND KEEP REVIEWING AND READING!**

**MaApDpNlEeSsS oUt!**


	2. Shinanagins

**ME: Hi you all! What is happening? Me? Summer Vacation is happening and I have no internet at home…boo**

**Dee: Aww…Don't be sad Author-chan**

**Dum: Yeah! Look at all the reviews for our story with Kari-chan! **

**ME: Yes…and that just made my whole week! You guys are wonderful!**

**Dee &amp; Dum: You get some sleep after this, kay? We'll do the disclaimer. HNKNA belongs to Quinrose and the OCs and plot belong to Author-chan!**

**_"_****_WORDS" = both the twins talking at the same time  
_  
**

**R&amp;R**

* * *

Trees and other things (leaves, rocks, that one random ass cat) as I am dragged by both of my arms by the twins. I almost fall on my ass multiple times during this escapade, and it doesn't help that these two don't know the meaning of 'Stop running', 'Slow down' or anything resembling that, because after all the times. It also doesn't help that I'm still in my working uniform, and running in shoes with any sort of heel in them is incredibly difficult. I've called it out, they have done nothing of the sort. I'm huffing and puffing, trying to catch my breath but to no avail, and I can feel the chill on my neck as the speeding wind hits the sweat there. It's basically an effort not to high-five the ground with my face while trying to keep up with these two flying devils who each have a vice grip on a wrist. In the distance I can see the gate of the mansion, and I can't help but think that maybe that's where they will (at least) finally slow the fuck down.

Of course, the thought of them actually stopping never even crossed my mind, but when they turn that corner into the gate and we almost collide with Blood and Elliot as they were heading to walk out of the gate, I couldn't help but be thankful, both for the fact of the sudden stop and for the fact that we FINALLY stopped

"Hikari?! What the? The hell are you three in such a hurry for?" Elliot asks. My ability to answer him is not quite there yet as I suck in gulpfuls of air into my gasping lungs, so all I can do is lean over with my hand on my knees, panting like a dog while I hold up one finger to tell him to hold on a minute and let me BREATH

"Hmm…Seems the lady is out of breath, and you two are the obvious culprits." Blood says with a sigh, "Haven't I taught either of you anything about how to treat a lady?"

**"****But Boss-" **they start, but are stopped by a growling Elliot

"No buts, you little shits! Don't argue with Blood!" he then walks over to me and kneels down beside me, patting my back, "Are you alright, Hikari?"

It takes me a minute, but I am finally able to make actual syllables after my unorthodox deep breathing exercises.

"Fine…I'm fine." I say, still doing little dog pants, "Just…a little winded is all"

"If that's a little winded, then I'm wondering what a lot is. Nice uniform by the way.", Blood chuckles, and I give him a look that says 'if I wasn't exhausted I would make a remark about that'.

He grins with understanding and turns back to the boys, "Now, explain yourselves"

Dum speaks up first, "We're gunna go spend time with Kari-chan!"

"We didn't wanna waste any of our break time, so we wanted to hurry." finished his brother.

Elliot huffs, "Break my ass. I bet the two of you are skipping again"

"Actually, these two have been surprisingly diligent in their work lately. I've been wondering why that is. ", Blood interject as he looks pointedly in my direction for some reason. I look around me, wondering what he's looking at. No seriously…what the hell is he looking at? All I see are trees and grass… and I guess the front gate. I turn toward it, but nothing seems out of the ordinary to me…just a gate

"I see." he laughs, and I turn back around just in time to watch him walk past us three, "Well then, it seems that we aren't needed here. Come along, Elliot. We have things that need to be done."

"Huh?! Ah! Blood wait for me!" exclaims the second-in-command as his boots start to kick up dust and catch up with his Boss who had already turned and had basically disappeared. When he gets to the gate he stops and turns back to yell on last thing at us before finally disappearing too

"YOU LITTLE SHITS BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID WHILE WE'RE GONE!"

Knowing that he's talking more to the twins than he is at me, I'm not in the least bit offended, so I yell back, "THEY WON'T!"

I want to stand there a little bit longer, enjoying the simple pleasures of breathing and sunlight on my skin, but the sudden tugging on my sleeve make that an impossibility

"Come on!"

"Let's go, Kari-chan!"

With a tired sigh, I go along with their whims, considering that's what I unwillingly agreed to (under tight circumstances might I add). This time though, they are slow and careful with me, and we leisurely walk through the gardens, me enjoying the view of all the flowers and such, then into and through the mansion at a comfortable pace. I wave at some of the Faceless maids and male-maids (the hell are they called again anyway?) who's faces I happened to remember (They do have faces, mind you, you just have to look a little harder.) as we pass by them, and by the directions we are taking I taking a guess that we are on our way to their room

"Guess what, Kari-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Dum runs forward a bit and turns around to face us, making us stop in the middle of the hallway, "We have the house all to ourselves! Just the three of us!"

"Oh, that's right!" Dee exclaims, like he had just realized this, "Boss and Chicken Rabbit are gone! We can do anything we want!"

"I wonder what we should do first."

"Hopefully not anything deadly or death defying." I intervene, remembering that one time they tried to play tag with me…with their axes. If it wasn't for Blood, I think there would be two-halfs of me. Of course, I scolded the hell out of them afterwards, and they promised not to do it again, "And besides, it's not just us. What about the people that are working?"

"Haha! They don't matter."

"It's not like they can stop us."

My eye twitches at those statements and I let out a sigh. Just because that's kind of true in a weird sense, doesn't mean you have to say it like that. And here I go again, forgetting the thing with Role Holders and Faceless. It's really confusing you know? Aren't all people just…people? No matter whether they have a face or not?

_Fuck…now I'm confusing myself._

"But anyway, Brother, what should we do?" Dee asks as he looks over at Dum, who crosses his arms over his chest in thought.

"Hmmm…what should we do?"

"Maybe hide-and-seek?"

"No…Kari-chan didn't like it when we played tag with her, remember? And hide-and-seek is a lot more deadly…maybe we can go shoot stuff?"

"No! Kari-chan might not like that either."

"She might. Remember, she actually likes weapons"

"But she might not like the targets we use."

"Oh…that's right, brother. I forgot that…hmmm"

They continue like this for a minute or two, talking like I'm not there as they swap ideas back and forth, only for each to be thrown to the side for either being 'not fun' or 'too deadly' or 'Kari-chan might not like it' It makes my heart warm a little to know that they are thinking of me while coming up with something to do. I guess that me telling them off did something after all. After a while they make a noise that's the mix of 'thinking' and 'boredom' and both looked at me in expectation, like I actually know of something that we can do.

"Don't ask me. I was kidnapped, remember?"

"Aw man!" Dum exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Kari-chan, help us out a little!"

"Yeah, what do you want to do?"

I pause and think for a moment. What do I want to do? Well, before I was surprise kidnapped, I actually had a couple of things in mind that I wanted to do once my shift had ended. I would have liked to go home and water the herb plants in my window…and maybe sunflowers that Gowland brought me the other day too. I don't want them to wilt on me…they are really pretty. Or maybe I could draw or paint a picture. I've been neglecting that lately, and I really should keep practicing. I also needed to go shopping soon.

Then maybe a nap…that would have been nice

…and maybe some food…I'm kinda hungry.

*guuuurgle*

_Speak of the devil_

The boys look around the room in confusion, searching for the unusual sound, and I can't help but laugh. Not a lot of people have angry growling tigers for stomachs

"Yeah, sorry. That was me. I forgot that I skipped lunch to do that last shift at the bakery", I laugh nervously at my open hunger, and scratch at the back of my neck. An embarrassed habit of mine. My stomach lets out another loud growl, and I cover it with both my hands, "Quiet you!"

"Kari-chan, you're so funny" Dum giggles, "But hey, if you're hungry we can go get some snacks from the kitchen."

"Oh! Let's get lots of sweets. Like cookies!"

"And cake!"

"Tea too please!" I interject. Hey, if they're going, might as well put my two cents in as well, and by this point I simply go along with it.

Dee nods, "Okay! You and Boss sure do like tea a lot, huh? But that's ok!"

"We love that about you too, Kari-chan!"

Aww…that's so sweet of them. So incredibly cute…ohhh I simply can't take the pure adorableness of these two…seriously though. Times like these emphasis my brain's logic that these two are simply two adorable kids (who have adult bodies from time to time. Note to self, ask about that later~), who probably see me as an older sister more than anything else. (It also doesn't help that they remind me a bit of my younger twin brothers from back in my world)

And so with that logic in mind, I simply can't help myself as I walk up to them and wrap my arm around their necks in a hug, squeezing the ever-loving hell out of them in a tight bear hug, our different height ratios making it so that their heads are right underneath my chin. They, of course, are delighted, and quickly return the favor.

"You two are sweeter than sugar, I swear. And I love you guys, too", I say simply with no thought behind the words

**_"_****_Hurray!"_**

I laugh at their enthusiasm, and after a minute I let go of them. Unfortunately, they are reluctant to release me…which is a normal thing. I swear they are like puppy-leeches…if those are even a thing.

"Guys, come on. Let go." I complain halfheartedly as I try to get away, "I wanna get those snacks we were talking about."

"That's right!"

"We need to get snacks for Kari-chan's rumbly tummy!"

"So let's go then!"

I am quickly released, only to be grasped again like I was when I was headed here, one arm being held by Dum and the other by Dee. I have a feeling I know what's coming next

"**_TO THE KITCHEN!"_**

"W-Wait! SLOW DOWN!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"You two…are absolutely…nuts…fuck", I pant as I fall out on the big king sized bed, exhausted from running around the mansion like a chicken with its head cut off thanks to Dee and Dum and their wild ways. The light from the various windows lights up the room nicely, and the bed is actually warm against my skin. It relaxes me.

Why am I so exhausted, you ask?

Well, like they had said they would, they had lead me to the kitchen, where they firmly raided the hell out of Blood's impressive kitchen, grabbing enough snacks to fill two of those rolling table things. I simply watched in astonishment, and asked one of the kitchen workers why they weren't stopping them. Their answers were a mix of 'we know better' and 'this is normal' as they continued with whatever they were doing.

What in the fuck?!

Then they got the bright idea of 'Hey, why don't we race these rolling tables full of food down the hall and see who can get to the bedroom first' followed by each of them swearing that they can beat the other, which was followed by ME as I tried to stop them, failed, and then rushed to catch up with them and make sure they don't hurt themselves.

I repeat…WHAT IN THE MIGHTY FUCK?!

I close my eyes and enjoy the sweet underappreciated feel of oxygen going into and out of my lungs. Why is it always me that gets into these absolutely crazy situations? I mean seriously, out of anything, and I mean ANYTHING that could possibly happen, I always get the fucked up and crazy end of the stick…why me?

Amongst my contemplating, I feel the bed dip as one of them get on the bed, and I open my eyes to suddenly see Dee and his upside-down face as it comes into view between me and the ceiling.

"Kari-chan, your face is all red.", Dee says simply as, like that fact isn't obvious.

"It's probably cuz she was having too much fun, Brother" Dum finishes as he finishes maneuvering both the rolling tables past the various things on the floor in their room and to the side of the bed for easier access, "Ain't that right, Kari-chan?"

"Yeah…fun…"

I'm not even going to waste the air to tell them that that was the most stupidest and insane thing I've done in a while and that they could have probably broken something or hurt someone.

"Kari-chan with a red face is super duper cute", From above me, Dee smiles a goofy smile before disappearing all together. I tilt my head up, causing everything in front of me to be in an upside-down point of view, and absently follow him as he goes to get off the bed and goes to his brother's side. He then goes to grab a tart from one of the tables and stuffs it whole in his mouth, sticky whatever flavor leftovers coating the sides of his mouth and crumbles going down onto his shirt. His brother is quick to follow, and soon they are stuffing their faces with various sweets and treats.

"Come on, Kari-chan! Have some!"

"These are really good! Hey Brother, try this."

"Oh! This is good!"

"You two better not hog it all", I say with a tweak of a grin on my lips at their back and forth conversation, and push myself up and over to where they are, "And look at yourselves. You're making a mess all over your uniforms"

They both look down at themselves, like this news is completely new to them, and I let out a sigh. See what I mean? Just like kids. What can you do? And so, I reach for one of the handkerchiefs I keep in my uniform pockets with one hand and with the other I grab one of the twins and pull him to me, where I proceed to wipe the crumbs and gawd knows what else off his face.

"Wha! Kari-chan!" Dum yells, surprised by my sudden move, "What are you doing? I'm still eating!"

"Hush you and hold still. You have whip cream clean up to your eyebrows."

"I do not!"

Dee lets out a childish laugh at his brother's predicament as he stuffs another mouthful of confectionaries into his pie hole, and turn to him with a smirk

"Don't laugh just yet cuz you're next, half-pint."

Hi laughter immediately dies down and before he has a chance to skedaddle out of my arm's length, I grasp him by the back of his uniform and firmly yank him back over closer to me, where I proceed to do the same to him as I did his brother. He kicks and fights back, just like his twin did, but I won't be outdone by simply this. You forget, I've had five helpings of Dee and Dum's antics AKA my five younger brothers, so this isn't even a challenge to me anymore. When I finally let him go, he scuttles off beside his brother, who is rubbing at his red cheek (maybe I was a little rough, but hey, I told them to hold still)

"Now, eat a little more carefully from now on and I won't have to hold you down to get the grim off your faces." I explain as I pour myself some tea and grab some grubs of my own. I quickly claim whatever chocolate is on the table at the time, of course. Chocolate is my drug~

They grumble unhappily, but when I emphasis that their tricks won't work on me (by ignoring them), they turn eerily quiet. It's silent for a minute or so as I happily stuff my own face, and with a hum I close my eyes and enjoy the silence and sweet chocolate tang in my mouth, slowly devouring it in a more careful manner than they did. As I am doing this, I notice the familiar weight of one of them on my shoulders, and I am forced to hunch a bit. I look up slightly to reveal Dum, his arms crossed in front of his boyish chest as he stands in front of me, a rather upset expression on his face…which means its Dee that's hanging on me.

**_"_****_Kari-chan, why do you treat us like kids?"_**

They ask this in an annoyed manner, but I won't be intimidated by their slightly different tone of voice. I swallow the bite that's in my mouth and answer in a rather monotonous way without any hesitation.

"That's easy. Because you _are_ kids."

"We aren't!" Dum exclaims with a stomp of his foot

"Yeah, we're probably older than you are!"

_…_

_…__wait a minute_

_…__what?_

I let out a loud laugh at such a strange statement, because that is the obviously the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life, given the circumstance. I mean really.

"There's no way in hell you two are older than I am.", I snort, "I'm not stupid."

I hear a familiar popping noise and feel the weight on my shoulders get suddenly heavier, and long arms wrap around me to hold me and keep me in place. These arms are a lot longer that Dee's normal ones, and I turn my head to the left and quickly realize that he had aged his body to that of an adult again. This makes me a tad nervous (excuse me if I'm a bit shy when it comes to close proximities to the opposite gender that aren't related to me), and I instinctively shy away from him. I wriggle to get out of such a tight hold, but find that I can't escape. It's a bit unsettling.

"We're telling the truth, Kari-chan", Dee whispers into my ear, "Honest."

I hear the same noise, but instead from in front of me, and feel my teacup leave my grasp and put somewhere else while something warm wraps around both my hands. I look forward and find Dum as he sort of kneeled in front of me, my hands in his grasp

"Why won't you believe us?"

_Do I really have to explain it to them? Well, of course I do..._

"Well, to begin with, I'm twenty-one…in a half…while you two are like…what? Fourteen? Sixteen?", I can't help but let out a sigh "I can't math worth a shit and I know that's at least a five or more year difference between us."

Que a pause

…

…

"Uh…Kari-chan?"

"You do know that Time doesn't matter here, right?"

_It's hard NOT to forget that fact when you've lived here long enough and you don't know whether or not it's going to be Night, Evening, or Noon next. Confusing as fuck if you ask me…_

"What of it?"

**_"_****_Time doesn't work on us either." _**

Another puzzling look from me.

_…__What in the mighty blue hell are they talking about?_

Dee lets go of me and goes to sit to my right, then puts his arm behind me and settles his hand on my left hip. I give him a confused look, and when I feel the bed to my right indent, I turn to find Dum sitting there as he does the same, only his hand is on the opposite hip.

"You know how we can go from being kids to adults?" Dum asks, starting the explanation, and it doesn't take long for his partner in crime twin to finish it

"Well, that's cuz we can turn our clocks forwards and backwards. We just like being kids because it's fun, right Brother?"

"Yeah. No one expects kids to be as strong as us!"

"And when they see us, they're like 'they don't look so tough' and wanna pick fights and stuff."

"It's a lot of fun!"

They both let out a rather dark chuckle, and I don't like how that makes my skin crawl a bit… (If the nervousness of having two rather cute boys close enough to me to sniff wasn't making me jittery enough)

"Of course we win!"

"Not like we could lose"

**_"_****_And then they don't have much to say when their dead"_**

"Okay! Okay I get it!" With a shake of my hands I quickly change this dangerously disturbing discussion on another route, any other route because I am NOT liking where this one is going. And, just as suddenly as this conversation started, a very important question pops into this little noggin of mine,

"So…how old **_ARE_** you two exactly?"

The twins look at each other and give mirroring shrugs

"How old are we again, brother?"

"Ha-ha…I forget."

I pinch my nose, much like my friend does when something annoys or confuses her. But for me it is the latter. Knowing their ages might help in the long run, but apparently that's not even important. And Ok, so I sort of kind of maybe get the fact that because of this fucked up world, these two are probably older than they like to let on, and probably older than me in some screwed up sense. I get that. It's a thing that exists because FUCK this world and common sense and shit like that~ I get it. But that doesn't help the situation at hand, which is the fact they wanted to know why I treat them the way I do. Well, there are a couple more reasons than the age thing, which now is technically useless and moot.

"Well…", I reach for my cup, which Dum had put on the table, and take a small sip before continuing, "I suppose another reason would be how you act."

This time, it's their turn to tilt their head in confusion.

_Really? They don't see it at all? Goodness gravy…_

"You _ACT_ like kids, so I'm going to _TREAT_ you like kids. And to be honest, how can I take anything you say or do seriously?"

It's quiet for another minute or two, the thought sinking in to their heads. I take this time to enjoy the simplicity that is tea, when suddenly they let out a cry in dismay. It startles me so bad I practically jump out of my skin and almost spill it, and before I even have time to blink, I'm clutched between two hulking, crying man-children in a tight, air-squeezed-out-of-lungs bear hug, their eyes saddened and their lips trembling.

"B-but did you take us seriously when we said we love you?"

"We really do love you, Kari-chan!"

"We love you a whole lot!"

"And you said you love us too!"

"Were you serious about that?"

I wriggle a bit to get some room to move and breathe so that I can safely put my cup down without spilling it. After it is safely settled back where it was, I used said arms to gently envelope them in a hug of my own, pulling their heads down a bit so that they are more nuzzling my neck than my ear. I'm a little more comfortable with my situation now, (Just because they look like adults doesn't mean they are.) so this isn't as nerve racking as it was before. In fact, it's comforting, like how I was with Hanae and Haru back home.

"Of course I do.", I respond softly, and reach to ruffle their hair a bit. I then wipe the tears on their cheeks off and peck them each on the forehead, a sisterly gesture, "Nothing's going to change that, okay? So no crying…shush shush."

I think they were actually surprised, because they each rub at their kiss mark on their forehead like it's the strangest thing in the world (its lip gloss, people. My lips get chap and it's about as much make-up as this girl is wearing) But maybe that's all that was needed, because they settle down for a bit after that. Of course, they stay as glued to me as they always do no matter what age their bodies take, but I think I'm finally getting accustomed to their topsy-turvy bodies as I sit in between them and enjoy my tea and cakes

"So, Kari-chan, if we act like adults will you love us even more?"

I blink as Dee's sudden question, and turn toward him, more confused than ever

"Brother that's a great idea!" Dum exclaims as he jumps to an excited stand, "We'll be adults! And then Kari-chan will love us more and more"

"Um…I'm right here"

"Hmm…but how do we act like adults, brother?"

"Maybe Boss will know!"

"Yeah, we'll ask Boss!"

_I have a feeling I don't like where this is going…_

* * *

**OK, so maybe an explanation is in order. **

**While reviewing over Diamond, I noticed that the twins were in there…but according to the thing, Diamond Country is supposed to be set in the past, right? But they are adults there…and still alive in Heart and Clover country as kids, yet can change back into adults in Clover.**

**Did anyone else question how old these two are?! And what about the others?! Is it just me? **

**Also, who are these two new people in the series that take the twin's place in the "Mirror World" game**

**Anyway, enough about that…what do you think? Let me know in a review, if you would. About 5 would be nice, but I'm ok with whatever. Also, I ask for reviews to see what you guys think. I just pick five as a number of ones I would LIKE to see. But I still upload when I have the time, not according to how many reviews I have  
**

**Also, a couple of shoutouts to my top 3 reviewers**

**To **AvionVadion: That's not a bad idea! I should have totally have her said that. That would have been funny

To Fl0werDoll : I'm sorry! I really am. But look at the bright side! You can read this chapter and be happy you did!

To Coy Serum : Please read the last paragraph. It explains why i do the crazy that i do

To


End file.
